Matter of Porn
by Valou-chan
Summary: OS DESTIEL Il suffit parfois seulement d'une seule erreure des chaines de production x télévisées. Castiel n'aurait jamais dû tomber sur ce programme pour cause de "défaillance technique". Jamais. SPOIL S6x10


_**Synopsis:**____**Il suffit parfois seulement d'une seule erreure des chaines de production x télévisées. Castiel n'aurait jamais dû tomber sur ce programme pour cause de "défaillance technique". Jamais. **_**On ne peu pas prévoir les conséquences d'un changement d'émission sur l'avenir. ****SPOIL S6x10**

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Les droits sur la série, le monde et les personnages de Supernatural ne m'appartiennent pas. Si vous tenez à remercier quelqun, consultez la CW ou le créateur de la série: Eric Kripke !_

_Si vous cherchez après Misha Collins: Ne cherchez plus, il est attaché aux barres de mon lit._

_Si vous cherchez après Jensen Ackels: Ne cherchez plus, il est attaché à celles de ma beta-lectrice!_

_**Spoiler:**_ _Saison 6, épisode 10, juste quelques passages interessants. La suite change radicalement._

_**Remarque:**_ _ Un premier One-Shot sur cette série que j'aime jaime jaime: Supernatural. :D __*** Happy Valou * **__Alors bon, quelques avis sur les caractères des personnages, comment vous percevez ce léger changement de destin pourrait bien m'inciter à faire une suite, tiens. Why not, afterrrr all (French prononciation) ? ^^ (Bien que ce soit pau probable les amis...)_

_Bien à vous, et profitez bien de notre chasseur et angelot préférés !_

_**Rated:**__T_

_ ** M**atter **o**f **P**orn :

[One-Shot]

Cette soirée-là, c'était Samuel qui avait demandé son aide. Et ce fut la première et dernière fois qu'il y répondit. Ce n'était pas dans son habitude. Normalement, c'était Dean qui priait pour lui. A Dean et uniquement à Dean Winchester qu'il donnait une réponse, mais son cadet n'avait pas hésité à le piéger, fabulant à propos d'une arme angélique retrouvée. Dire qu'il pensait mettre la main sur « L'Arche d'Alliance » volée par Balthazar...

-Je suis en plein milieu d'une bataille, Sam, l'avait-il sermonné, tentant de refouler sa frustration d'avoir chuté pour une fausse information.

-Je n'en ai rien à faire de savoir qui pisse le plus loin entre toi et Raphaël, avait rétorqué le grand brun immédiatement d'un air désinvolte, ...

-Écoutes- moi, Sam...

-Non, _toi _écoute: Je me fiche de ce que tu fais au Paradis. Tu me le _dois, _insista-t-il en pointant l'ange de la main.

-Tu t'en fiches peut-être mais crois-moi...

-Je suis désolé, le coupa le cadet une fois de plus, mais penses-tu que nous sommes là pour parler de ça ?

-Sam, je ne peux pas juste...

-Si tu ne nous aides pas, je te chasserai et je te tuerai.

L'expression sur le visage de Castiel changea sensiblement. Il était fort probable que n'importe quel mortel doté d'une âme aurait pris garde à ses mots en s'adressant au brun vêtu de son éternel trench-coat, mais Sam était désormais dépourvu de sentiments et de peur. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir la menace sous-jacente qui émanait de l'être ailé qui s'avança d'un pas, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, et fronça les sourcils :

-Vraiment... _petit_ ?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'Envoyé du Seigneur :

-_Comment _?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je chercherai jusqu'à ce que je trouve. Et je ne dors pas, répliqua l'autre avec un regard froid.

Castiel laissa planer un silence d'une ou deux secondes avant de déclarer en secouant doucement la tête, avec au fond des yeux une lueur qui savait le cadet Winchester perdu pour le moment :

-Tu as besoin d'aide, Sam.

-J'ai besoin de _ton_ aide.

Castiel n'émit aucun soupir. Il se contenta de fixer cet homme, grand, qui se pensait fort de son vide intérieur. Il eut une écume d'émotion que nous qualifierons proche de la pitié. Cela, ajouté au fait que si Samuel lui demandait de l'aide pour surmonter un obstacle, il était quasi-certain que l'ainé se trouvait dans la même situation difficile il accepta donc.

« _Sans doute_, se dit-il tout bas, effleurant sa conscience, _Sam n'a pas totalement tord, je lui dois._ »

Sans y parvenir avec les méthodes habituelles, ils trouvèrent la solution à leur problème en se rendant chez le grand-père biologique des garçons. Si les frères Winchester avaient une chance de retrouver la trace de Crowley, c'était bien là-bas. Dean avait cru que leur aïeul serait prêt à révéler la tanière du Roi des Enfer si c'était pour la juste cause. Et en effet, il n'y en avait pas meilleure: Son sang, son ami, son compagnon de voyage devenu si insensible voulait récupérer son âme.

Mais la notion de « famille » n'est hélas pas la même pour tous. Pour certain, c'est la lignée qui prédomine : un lien indéfectible, incassable, si puissant que peu importe les merdes qui vous tombe dessus, on fait avec. Pour d'autre, il est plus question de lien qui s'établit avec le temps. La famille devient les personnes proches à notre cœur. Le reste n'a rien avoir dans tout ça.

Malheureusement, et comme le séraphin l'avait craint : l'aïeul résonnait plus par la dernière logique que la première. Il voulait son enfant, sa fille à ses côtés -ce qui en soit, était compréhensible- mais n'avait pas hésité à laisser ses petits fils dans le besoin. Castiel ne comprenait pas bien cette logique cruelle à l'égard de Dean et de Sam. Ils ne méritaient pas d'être traité ainsi par un proche en qui ils avaient Foi.

Il s'était éclipsé de cette confrontation familiale, comme son protégé le lui avait demandé. Il avait eu juste à...disparaître aux yeux des mortels. Mais dans l'ombre, il avait vu le regard empli de colère de l'Ainé. Même Sam, réputé dorénavant pour son self-contrôle « without-soul -_ien _» avait laissé une moue amère envahir son visage.

Et ensuite, finalement, quelques heures étaient passées et ils étaient de retour dans leur repère du moment, espérant trouver un quelconque indice dans les recherches qu'ils mèneraient dans les vieux grimoires qu'ils transportaient durant leur voyage ou sur le web. Castiel, ne pouvant aider d'avantage -puisque Crowley avait trouvé un moyen efficace contre touts marquages séraphique-, l'ange s'était assis sur le vieux sofa décrépis alors que les deux frères étaient plongé corps et...-une seule âme- dans le travail d'enquête. Il était resté dans cette position un moment, inspectant avec un visage presque curieux le taudis des deux chasseurs. Alors, le temps passant, ses orbes océans électriques avaient été attirées par cette curieuse machine noire qui semblait pouvoir diffuser des « émissions » sur des sujets variés -une merveilleuse invention- : la télévision. Ses doigts avaient glissés sur les boutons de la télécommande innocemment, ignorant les programmes de cette heure tardive. L'appareil s'était alors animé peu à peu, accompagné du bruit aigu caractéristique de l'allumage, laissant apparaître un message à l'écran. Le brun se demanda vaguement ce que pouvait bien vouloir signifier le « **Films X** » s'y inscrivit, ne cessant d'apparaître puis disparaître par intermittence régulière. Peut-être avait-on eu des difficultés à trouver un nom convenable à ces longs-métrages ? Les humains avaient donc décidés de les ranger dans la catégorie « X » qui aurait très bien pu se nommer « Y » ou « Z ». Ces mortels l'étonneraient toujours par leurs étranges tendances à vouloir tout compartimenter...

Par la suite, voyant le début « d'émission », Castiel avait vite compris que ces films n'étaient aucunement nommés ainsi à cause de leur absence de titre. Cela ne l'avait pas dérangé pour autant. Il aimait l'intrigue humaine entre ce livreur de pizza et cette baby-sitter... Il n'avait pas bougé de sa place sur son fauteuil, assis confortablement, penché vers l'avant, les mains sur ses genoux, scrutant attentivement les formes mouvantes à l'écran. Soudainement, tout avait été interrompu par lignes verticales blanches et noires, parfois même de couleurs. Ses sourcils s'étaient délicatement froncés, il avait envoyé une œillade inquiète aux frères, craignant avoir cassé leur engin. Pourtant, ils n'avaient rien remarqué de la scène, toujours concentré dans leur objectif. Castiel avait alors reporté son attention sur l'étrange image et avait attendu la suite des évènements.

Ça n'avait pas tardé : un message de la production annonçait aux téléspectateurs la reprise directe de la chaine, s'excusant pour les dérangements occasionnés, proposant un programme de remplacement aléatoire du même genre.

L'ange cligna des yeux. Un « _Gay Porn -S.M. Section-_ » s'affichant. Il en fut réduit, une fois de plus, à pencher la tête sur le côté.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °| Matter of Porn |°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Le cerveau profondément encré dans la paperasse, Dean avait un bras accoudé sur la petite table ronde d'appoint, serrant les feuilles fermement dans la poigne de sa main, l'autre posée sur sa tempe. Reposer ainsi sa tête l'empêchait de sentir le haut de ses épaules douloureuses à force d'être resté penché sur les recherches. Ses traits fermés témoignaient des progrès qu'ils avaient réalisés jusqu'à présent : rien. Ils n'étaient nul part, ils devaient bien l'avouer. A côté de lui, Sam occupait le reste du pupitre avec son pc portable, tapotant sur son clavier, poussant de temps à autre des soupirs censés être inaudibles. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils ne trouveraient jamais le refuge de cet enfoiré de démon.. .

-C'est très complexe, remarqua calmement la voix de Castiel, d'un ton intrigué tranquille.

Toujours ses yeux verts fatigués sur les papiers, Dean grogna en réponse de la manière la plus intéressée du monde :

-Hun hun.

-Si ce patron aime vraiment son employé...

Le chasseur releva momentanément la tête de son travail, croisant un regard interdit avec son petit frère alors que l'ange plissait les yeux, ne comprenant pas le sens de la scène que l'appareil lui montrait.

-... pourquoi est-ce qu'il continue à lui donner des fessées ?

Dean toujours abasourdi, laissa retomber sa paluche sur la table branlante pendant que Castiel continuait son analyse à haute voix parvenant enfin à sa conclusion, penchant la tête en avant, un peu gêné devant la prétendue culpabilité du personnage de la série :

-... peut-être qu'il a fait des bêtises...

-... Tu es en train de regarder du porno ? Pourquoi ?

Le brun qui n'avait pas bougé du sofa, regarda un instant Dean, ne comprenant pas bien où il voulait en venir alors que Sam bougeait un peu sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

-C'était là, répondit-il simplement en reportant son attention sur le téléviseur.

L'aîné Winchester prit une grande respiration, s'apprêtant à énoncer une règle d' « homme » pourtant fondamentale que tout à chacun était supposé connaître. Il avait l'impression de prendre un enfant « la main dans le sac »... quoiqu'un adolescent aurait certainement montré un malaise profond et se serait empressé d'éteindre le poste. Castiel lui, ne semblait pas plus dérangé que ça et fronça davantage les sourcils lorsque quelques claques retentissantes raisonnèrent à travers les vieux baffles grésillant, immédiatement suivies de sons rauques.

-Tu ne regardes _pas _du _porno_ dans une pièce remplie de mecs.

Encore une fois ce regard bleu déstabilisant dans la pénombre fixa Dean un moment.

-Et tu n'en... parles pas, continua-t-il avec difficulté pendant que Samy lui lançait un regard compatissant.

-Et puis c'est quoi ? Un porno _gai _? Juste... Éteins-ça, finit-il agacé avec un des mouvements de bras inutiles.

Mais notre brave Castiel ignora magnifiquement le conseil de son ami, reportant sa concentration sur la télé vieillotte. L'émission fit résonner une énième « fessée » dans l'air de la pièce suivit cette fois un petit rire grave. Le brun fut un peu déconcentré par cette sensation qui s'était subitement intensifiée au niveau de la braguette de son pantalon. Il baissa la tête afin de constater ce qui provoquait cette insolite impression à la fois désagréable et... eh bien : agréable. Il ignorait jusque là que de tels paradoxes puissent exister...

Il entendit son protégé bougonner à son frère, encore plus exaspéré :

-Et voilà, maintenant il a la gaule.

Deux coups secs retentirent dans la vieille bâtisse, qui n'avaient absolument rien à voir avec le show télévisé. Immédiatement, les frangins s'armèrent de leur arsenal toujours non loin d'eux, l'oreille alerte. Le plus âgé n'hésita pas une seconde, sortit son flingue de sa poche arrière, retira la sécurité discrètement, se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée. La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur l'homme qui un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, leur avait refusé l'aide dont ils avaient besoin. Ce dernier jaugea son petit fils de haut en bas avant d'entrer, Dean fermant la porte derrière lui sans un commentaire. L'ange n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, les yeux rivés vers son émission comme hypnotisé.

-Alors les garçons, c'est comme ça que vous passez le temps ? Regarder du porno de pédé avec des anges ?

-Nous ne sommes pas supposés en parler, rétorqua le concerné auréolé, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sam fut au poste en deux enjambées et l'éteignit d'une pression. Comme si c'était là le signal d'envoi, l'ainé commença l'interrogatoire :

-Pourquoi es-tu là, Samuel ?

Ce dernier soupira et baissa brièvement les yeux avant de répondre :

-C'est ce que Mary aurait voulu. Maintenant voilà ce que je sais : Tout ce qu'on ramène... finit là-bas, continua-t-il en tendant une carte routière à son descendant dont un point était entouré deux fois à l'indélébile rouge. C'est là qu'il les torture, les interroge, pour ce que j'en sais.

Les trois compères se regardèrent chacun leur tour rapidement. Castiel avait été à côté d'eux en un instant.

-J'ai vu l'extérieur de cet endroit, mais c'est un attrape mort. Rien n'entre, sauf si Crowley le veut. Rien n'en sort. Point barre.

-Eh bien, merci, lâcha-t-il sans-façon Dean en pliant la carte sans trop y regarder.

Après un court silence, le chauve ajouta :

-J'aurais souhaité que vous ne fassiez pas ça.

C'était là, ce qui semblait, tout ce que le vieux bonhomme avait à dire. Après un dernier regard, il s'en retourna vers la porte.

-Viens avec nous, proposa Sam, le coupant dans son élan.

L'aïeul se retourna un instant vers eux, ses mirettes esquintées de la vie englobant le trio. Un petit rire terne le secoua :

-Je suis peut-être sentimental, mais pas suicidaire.

Et ce fut tout. La porte claqua, sans un regard en arrière.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °|Matter of Porn |°~~~~°~~~~ °|

Travailler avec des démons le répugnait profondément. Ces « abominations » comme les appelait Castiel, n'étaient pas et ne seraient jamais dignes de confiance. Tout sur quoi le trio pouvait se reposer était le fait que les deux camps adverses avaient un ennemi commun : Crowley, le Roi des Enfers. C'était là la seule chose qui leur permettait de ne pas s'entre-tuer. Puis, ... son petit frère semblait avoir la situation bien en main. Son absence d'âme lui permettait d'avoir une sacrée clairvoyance dans ce genre de situations critiques. C'était bien là un des seuls caractères positifs de sa nouvelle personnalité en dehors de son talent accru pour la chasse.

L'heure de préparation s'était bientôt écoulée et dans quelques dizaines de minutes, ils partiraient tous ensembles vers le repère de ce « Roi » des Cons. _Repère_ gentiment indiqué par leur grand-père.

Sans doute avait-il méjugé ce vieil homme finalement, car après un moment, celui-ci avait daigné accorder les informations essentielles qui leur manquaient.

Maintenant, l'espoir de Dean pouvait s'encrer intensément dans sa poitrine, sans plus se retenir. Il allait tout simplement lyncher tout ce qui se trouverait sur son passage, tout obstacle qui les éloignerait de l'âme de Sammy. Ses orbes jades coulèrent amoureusement sur le ShotGun qu'il tenait fermement dans une de ses mains, puis le fourra ensuite dans son sac de « chasse ».

« _Pas de quartier pour ces enfoirés_, pensa Dean. »

Il aurait les réponses à ses questions ce soir.

Dean allait réserver le même sort à sa flasque bien-aimé de whisky quand il remarqua, levant la tête, que Castiel était planté là, en plein milieu de la pièce, appuyé contre le dossier du canapé, non loin de cette fenêtre au rideaux dégueulasses qui ne laissaient rien voir de l'extérieur.

-Cas', tu pourrais aider, remarqua-t-il un peu durement.

L'ange se tint tranquille alors que l'autre continuait d'enfoncer ses affaires : munitions, bourbon, bidon de sel, ... avait-il oublié quelque chose ?

-Je suis partagé à propos de ce que nous tentons.

Le ton inquiet fit lever les yeux de Dean de son sac.

-Entrer en force dans le Guantanamo des Démons n'est pas exactement comme deux idiots qui pénètrent dans une Chambre de Noces...

-Il n'est pas sûre que récupérer l'âme de Sam soit sage, rectifia-t-il en plissant légèrement des yeux, comme s'il regrettait déjà d'avoir émis cette hypothèse.

Il entendit les pas de Dean contourner la table et se diriger vers lui, laissant échapper un léger rire nerveux puis demander :

-Attends, quoi ? ... Pourquoi ?

-Je veux qu'il survive.

Castiel n'avait toujours pas bougé, fixant quelque chose sur le mur d'en face que lui seul semblait voir. L' Ainé Winchester accusa la déclaration avant de demander des précisions :

-De quoi tu parles ?

L'être divin baissa les yeux, sa tête suivit, il hésita même un instant auparavant de laisser sa pensée se former oralement avant d'enfin porter son expression céruléenne sur son ami humain.

-L'âme de Sam a été enfermée dans la Cage avec Michael et Lucifer depuis plus d'un an, poursuivit-il en s'approchant lentement de Dean à son tour, et ils n'ont rien à faire que d'évacuer leur frustration sur lui, tu comprends ?

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour appuyer ses propos.

-Si nous essayons de forcer cette chose mutilée à entrer dans le squelette de Sam, nous n'avons aucune idée de ce qui pourrait arriver. Ça pourrait être catastrophique.

- Tu veux dire : il meurt, reformula Dean pour tenter de comprendre l'avertissement de l'ange.

-Je veux dire : il ne meurt pas. ... Paralysie, ... folie, énuméra le brun d'un ton grave, ... des souffrances psychiques telles qu'il serait enfermé au plus profond de lui-même pour le reste de sa vie.

-Mais tu n'en es pas certain, contra le chasseur, je veux dire : ça pourrait bien se passer.

-Ça se pourrait, oui, laissa échapper Castiel du bout des lèvres.

-Ok, alors...

-Mais j'en doute sincèrement.

Inutile de laisser une marge à l'espoir de Dean, l'ange se devait de lui dire la vérité. Il était résigné à avouer ce que son instinct lui criait autant que son protégé le sache même si cela éveillait en lui-même une curieuse notion de tristesse.

-Eh bien, s'il n'est pas bien, tu l'arrangeras.

-Dean, répondit-il en balançant négativement de la tête, je ne saurais même pas par où commencer...

-Et bien, tu trouveras, Cas' ! Récrimina avec véhémence le blond dont les pupilles commençaient à s'injecter de colère, s'approchant encore d'un pas. Bordel... Ce mec est une putain de machine. Il a besoin de retrouver son âme.

L'ange jaugea Dean Winchester, plissa brièvement des yeux, comme à chaque fois qu'il analysait une situation difficile à comprendre pour lui. Le grand frère avait les bras ballants, pendait presque dans sa large veste militaire saure cependant remplissant l'entièreté de la carrure du vêtement. Castiel pensa à lui comme un grand enfant qui ne savait plus vers qui demander de l'aide et qui le fixait des ses orbes vert d'eau non pas en une supplique larmoyante, mais avec une force déstabilisante. C'était un regard qui signifiait « _Non, je ne lâcherai pas. Peu importe les conséquences _». Il était empli de courage, d'arrogance et possédait un léger miroitement d'espérance. C'était _ce regard-la_ qui avait sauvé plus d'une fois les Frères Winchester de la mort : « l'entêtement à ne jamais abdiquer ».

Un imperceptible mouvement attira l'attention du brun, qui demeurait muet. Un signe qui caractérisait la nervosité de l'homme en face de lui à l'apparence si forte. Un furtif passage de langue entre ses lèvres charnues. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi d'autres images, issues de l'émission qu'il avait vue plus tôt dans la soirée, s'imposaient à son esprit, se superposant à la scène qu'il vivait.

« _-Dean, je ne saurais même pas par où commencer..._

_-Et bien, tu trouveras, Cas' ! _»

Était-ce un autre exemple de conversation dans une relation Patron/Subordonné ? ... Il trouvait cela étonnant que Dean soit celui qui donna les ordres.

-Écoute, on la récupère. Et si il y a des complications, alors nous trouverons comment les régler aussi.

Castiel eut un bref flottement avant d'acquiescer lentement, fixant toujours intensément son... « patron ».

-Bien sûr, _Patron_.

Dean ne put que froncer des sourcils un peu plus, ne saisissant pas les propos de l'ange. En vérité, une quasi-totale incompréhension pouvait se lire sur son visage aux traits si sérieux.

-Quoi ?

-C'est ainsi que répond un « employé » à son « patron », Dean, répliqua tout aussi gravement Castiel comme s'il énonçait un fait de notoriété publique.

-Cas', s'exaspéra le chasseur en retournant vers la table d'appoint afin de continuer à faire son sac, c'_était_ un _porno_.

L'ange l'observait flegmatiquement de dos, ne bougeant pas d'un pouce. Comme le silence se prolongeait, Dean se retourna à moitié vers son compagnon d'arme. Qu'il reste figé à l'observer ainsi le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. C'était comme pour sa « notion d'espace personnel » que le brun avait eu tellement de mal à intégrer : que Castiel puisse considérer leur conversation faisant écho à un programme pornographique l'embarrassait vivement.

-...un _putain_ de porno _gai_ !, répéta-t-il presque comme pour appuyer sur cette évidence qu'apparemment l'ange avait manqué.

La tête du brun s'inclina sur son côté.

-Cela veut-il dire qu'une telle conversation ou relation entre Patron et Employé ne peut arriver ?

Nouveau mouvement de retournement vers l'ange, cette fois, un air ahuri collé au visage.

-... _Quoi ?_ ! D'où tu sors ça, Cas', Bordel ?

Dodelinement de tête de gauche à droite. Retour consciencieux à son activité d'empaquetage. Il ne voulait même pas comprendre ce genre de réflexions.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leur foutaient à ces trous d'cul plumés le matin dans leurs céréales au Paradis? Ça tournait définitivement pas rond en dessous de leurs auréoles...

Là, tout de suite, il y avait plus important. Récupérer l'âme perdue de Sam était sa priorité Numéro Une. Il ne comprenait pas ce que venait faire les « Boss et sous-fifre » là-dedans.

-Tu sais Dean...

La voix proche de l'ange lui hérissa le poil, manquant de le faire sursauter. Tout à coup, il avait été derrière lui.

-... la notion de relation humaine entre deux personnes masculines est très complexe.

« _Personnes masculines_ » ? ... « _Complexe _» ? ... Qu'est ce que c'était encore que ces putain de ré-...

Dean n'avait pas exactement prévu ce cas de figure-la. Il pouvait comprendre que Cas' se pose quelques questions philosophiques sur le genre humain, mais ça...

Il n'avait eu qu'à se retourner vers la voix grave. Puis, il s'était figé. Le chasseur ne savait pas très bien si c'était tant du surprise ou d'horreur... un peu des deux sans doute. Il se demandait si la scène qu'il était en train de vivre, les yeux grands ouverts, avait quelque chose de réel.

Les lèvres de Cas' sur les siennes.

Ses lèvres sur celle de Cas'.

Ses _**putains**_ de lèvres sur celles de Castiel ?

Ça ne dura que quelques secondes. Puis, le brun s'était posément écarté, avec cette moue toujours aussi perplexe accrochée au visage, comme s'il ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait comme s'il s agissait d'une sorte d'expérience.

Dean secoua la tête sèchement, de la même manière dont il se serait remis d'une gifle en pleine figure. Il leva les mains en signe de régression, ne comprenant strictement rien à la situation.

-Wow, wow, wow, commenta-t-il avec un sourcil levé, qu'est-ce que tu es en train de nous faire là, schizo-boy ?

-C'est ce que l'employé « faisait » lorsque son patron était en colère, expliqua l'ange, mortellement sérieux. Cela semblait un moyen pertinent d'apaiser la tension.

L'expression du blond ne changea pas davantage devant l'explication.

-Mec..., continua-t-il en le pointant légèrement du doigt, il y a définitivement quelque chose qui cloche chez toi. Maintenant, _excuse-me _ mais faut vraiment que le matos soit prêt pour notre petite expédition.

Il fit mine de tout ignorer, de se retourner afin de continuer à emballer mais à peine eut-il esquissé un mouvement qu'un bras se plaça à sa droite, l'empêchant de tourner. Son regard eut juste le temps de remonter vers la figure de l'ange que celui-ci reposait déjà ses lèvres charnues sur les siennes, se satisfaisant de manière inattendue.

C'était comme si son cervelet refusait d'imbriquer ses engrenages et de les faire tourner. L'odeur du trench-coat de Castiel lui monta aux narines en un mélange curieux de pluie et de tissus. Dean ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un mouvement de recul.

Ses yeux verts écarquillés, choqués contre ceux de Cas', d'un bleu insondable. Il aurait voulu davantage reculer, mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et l'ange, mais entre la table derrière et l'entité céleste devant, il n'avait point de grande marge de manœuvre. Le deuxième bras du brun saisit son épaule gauche avec autorité; le faisant heurter en arrière sur la console, afin de parer par la suite à un nouveau recul de quelques millimètres.

« _Nom de D.. ! _», fut la seule pensée cohérente lorsque le brun se ré-inclina rapidement vers lui, happant sa bouche bien plus fermement qu'auparavant.

Dean Winchester aurait terriblement aimé exprimer son mécontentement. Des mélanges d'émotions s'entrechoquaient dans sa gorge, la nouant jusqu'à la rendre douloureuse. Sa langue était pétrifiée, sèche, refusait la moindre action. Ses paupières, qu'il avait fermées de toutes ses forces indiquaient sa désapprobation. Pourtant, il restait là, immobile, quelque chose dans le regard de cette créature devant lui l'avait cloué sur place. Un seul faux mouvement aurait pu sembler pouvoir provoquer le courroux divin. Le chasseur se rendit compte qu'il éprouvait le même sentiment que lorsqu'il avait vu Castiel pour la première fois dans son rêve, le même sentiment lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois baissé la tête devant l'ange. Il mit un temps avant de parvenir au mot qui définissait son ressentis... : ... « _Soumission_ ».

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Castiel avait définitivement changé par rapport à tout à l'heure. Sa bouche presque pulpeuse demeurait sur la sienne, l'écrasant presque, faisant figure d'autorité. Sa respiration se bloqua quand il sentit cette petite chose, brûlante et moite, passer brièvement entre ses lèvres.

-Est-ce que... je vous dérange ?

Castiel cessa enfin l'échange, laissa retomber ses bras de chaque côté de lui. Dean par contre, préféra baisser immédiatement les yeux au sol, prenant sur son self-contrôle. Bordel, comment fallait-il réagir dans ce genre de contextes embarrassants ? Son père lui avait bien appris à chasser les démons, les poltergeists,... mais ceci...

-Sam, constata l'ange de sa voix grave et neutre habituelle, ... nous étions...

Bref regard azuré vers l'homme à côté de lui, soudain un peu incertain, tel un enfant qui doit subitement justifier une situation dans laquelle pourtant, il n'est pas coupable.

-... en train d'inverser les rôles entre « Patron » et « Subordonné ».

Un sourire éthéré se dessina sur la mine de Sam.

« _Bon sang_, réussit à penser Dean qui reprenait peu à peu le contrôle de ses capacités mentales, _il va pouvoir me chambrer pour le reste de l'éternité avec ça_. »

-Ça semble... intéressant, commenta le cadet en hochant la tête avec désinvolture, haussant les épaules.

Mais l'aîné le connaissait depuis trop longtemps que pour ne pas deviner les traits moqueurs sous-jacents dans l'expression nonchalante de son frère. Dean profita de la distraction de l'ange pour contourner la table et finir son sac.

_Non_, il ne prendrait pas part à cette conversation, il avait déjà assez de mal comme ça à accuser le coup. Son ego, sa fierté et sa masculinité en avaient assez bavé pour ce soir. Il allait entasser bien soigneusement tout ça au fond de son cerveau et ne plus y penser. _Jamais_.

Son apparent sérieux ne voulait rien laisser paraître du choc qu'il ressentait.

-Bon _serial-loveur, _interpella Samy à l'intention de son frère, on est tous prêts à y aller, il manque plus que tête de plume et toi.

-Je suis prêt, rétorqua-t-il froidement, faisant zipper d'un geste vif la tirette de son sac de chasseur puis le balançant sur son dos.

Sam retournait déjà sur ses pas alors que Dean embrayait sur les siens, contournant Castiel sans un regard. L'ange avait suivi la scène, de son flegme habituel. Enfin... pas tout à fait. Son _flegme _si angélique semblait s'être quelque peu décomposé à la réaction de l'aîné Winchester. Une idée se formait lentement dans son esprit, dans sa compréhension tordue de l'humain, émettant le fait que _peut-être,_ juste _peut-être_, ses actions avaient hautement déplu, vexé et mortifié le chasseur. Castiel avait eu beau comprendre et commencer à appréhender le libre arbitre, ses choix se révélaient encore bien trop souvent hasardeux. Il voulut immédiatement s'en excuser auprès de Dean, lorsqu'il comprit son erreur. Alors que l'homme s'éloignait de lui, le visage fermé, il saisit au dernier moment son poignet.

-Dean, je...

Le concerné se retourna, tel un loup blessé à qui on ne devait surtout pas chercher des noises, toisant successivement de ses yeux jades perçants la main qui le retenait, puis remonta jusqu'à l'ange.

Franchement, comment ce con avait-il osé ? Tester quelque chose de nouveau, c'en était une mais de là à presque... _le forcer ?_ _Le contraindre ?_

Il ne savait même pas si ces termes correspondaient vraiment à ce qu'il avait ressenti. _Personne_ ne _contraignait_ Dean Winchester.

La vérité était sans doute que le chasseur était largué dans ce genre de circonstances. Que faire ? Comment réagir ? Tout ça lui prenait bien trop la tête. Et sa tête, il tenait à la garder sur ses épaules et en profiter pour s'en servir -_why not?_- à retrouver l'âme de son frère.

-Pas maintenant Cas'. T'as assez fait joujou pour ce soir. En attendant tes conneries, on a un putain de job à terminer.

Il se détacha du Guerrier de Dieu d'un mouvement sec, son regard fixant toujours aussi durement : le vert transcendant le bleu.

-... à moins, _bien sûr,_ que tu ne préfères rester ici, et mater du cul pendant toute la nuit.

Castiel baissa la tête, lui offrant un regard penaud.

Honte,

regrets,

culpabilité,

...

Tant d'émotions humaines qu'il n'avait ressenties depuis si longtemps... Il fut profondément blessé par la réflexion de Dean. Ce dernier n'avait attendu aucune excuse, aucune explication et avait profité du remord de son ami pour filer.

La main du brun était, elle, lentement retombée le long de son trench-coat, palpant le vide.

Quelque chose dans son coeur, sa perception même du monde lui soufflait que les choses n'auraient jamais dû se passer ainsi que quelque chose d'infime de ce morceau de destinée à peine vécue n'aurait pas dû prendre cette tournure.

Castiel fixa la porte de la bâtisse désuète et eut l'ombre d'un soupir. Il n'avait plus le temps de se poser davantage de question : une guerre s'apprêtait à être menée.

Dans un bruissement caractéristique de ses ailes puissantes invisibles aux mortels, l'ange disparut.

|°~~~~°~~~~ °| Valou-chan |°~~~~°~~~~ °|


End file.
